The Perfect Love Problems
by MzPearlz
Summary: A regular girl by the name of Lily has an encounter with a random guy who lets her find out his name in a fun way :D Problems come up and reveal more about Lily and her life while the random guy tries to help...and then some :D
1. Chapter 1

~The Perfect Love Problems~

_**Welp, here's the other story :D Funny how I searched my room to find out that it was in the notebook I threw on my bed the entire time...:D oh well, now on with the story.. Enjoy~.**_

It all started with a bump in the hallway at school. Lily was wondering what they were going to do in her third period class and wasn't paying attention to anyone because they weren't paying attention to her. The next thing she knew, someone bumped into her and she dropped everything in her arms and then stooped down quickly saying, "Sorry, I'm sorry. I'll watch where I'm going next time" without looking up.

She was surprised when he said, "Sorry, I mean, it's okay, it wasn't you fault."

She looked up and saw his face, then blushed deeply and looked away mumbling, "I'm very sorry."

He smirked at her and said, "Well that doesn't seem like you're that sorry to me... Well I better get going. My teacher's gunna be pissed if I don't get there on time. See ya," and walked off. Lily was a little pink in the face and stared at him while he walked away, wondering who in the world that was. Little did she know, she was going yo find out soon.

~Third Period~

Lily was staring into her notebook, jotting down notes when her class heard a knock on the door. Lily, not wanting to lose her train of thought, didn't look up. Then her teacher introduced a boy to the classroom and told him to sit next to her and mentioned, "Since you're my best student Lily, please show him how to take notes and pay attention!" Lily looked up and nodded, waiting patiently for the boy to open his notebook. She looked at him and started, losing her thought and turning a light shade of pink again. When he opened his notebook , he looked at her and grinned, "What's up?" Lily looked up and said "Hello..." she stared at him for a moment, then returned to the task at hand.

"If you would please turn to page one-hundred and seventy-two in your math notebook." He looked at her with both eyebrows raised and smirked again while saying something to her while Lily was thinking, '_Oh he has a cute smile.'_

Lily stared at him for a moment and said, "Huh?"

He laughed quietly and said "You sound like a...Seal." he whispered, grinning.

"S-shut up!" She whispered back. He grinned as he looked on her paper for her problems he had to work, copied them down and started to work them. Lily looked at his paper which now had half the work on her paper on it in less than five minutes when she'd already been working the problems for twenty minutes. "What the heck!" She whispered to him. "H-how...You so have to tutor me." She said with wide eyes. The boy smirked.

"Do you even know my name?" Lily's eyes widened as she realized she still didn't know. She shook her head. "OK then... Hm... meet me here, at this time today and I'll tell you" he whispered, giving her a note he just wrote on. She nodded without thinking and took it, shoving the note in her pocket.

~5 hours Later~

Lily looked at the note.

'Meet place: Gym

Time: 3 p.m.'

She looked around confusedly before entering the gym and looking around curiously. "Hello?" She called out into the empty room.

"Shhh" she heard his voice call out. "This way" he said, pulling her by her hand farther into the dark gym.

"Where?"

"Sh" he shushed her, pulling her farther back into the gym before stopping. Lily looked around confusedly, having no idea where she was at, nor where he was at. Until she felt a hand sliding up her skirt.

"Hey!? STOP IT" Lily shouted. The boy chuckled but kept going until he reached her underwear. Lily aimed a kick to where she thought he was but hit nothing but air. "Dammit! STOP" She shouted again, trying to find out where he was and by that time, his finger had pulled back her panties and slipped something small into her opening.

"Ready Lily?" The boy whispered huskily behind her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"W-what?"

"Ready to scream my name?" Lily's eyes got wide before she felt a vibrating sensation start inside of her. She moaned out loud and almost lost her balance if it was not for two strong hands holding her own up.

"Wow you are very innocent Lily," the boy murmured behind her. "Do you even masturbate at all?" He asked. Lily whimpered and shook her head into the darkness. The boy pressed himself against her back and turned the small vibrator up a notch. Lily moaned again and arched her back as she felt something behind her butt.

"Ahhh~" The boy chuckled and held her up as Lily's knees started to buckle."

"How about a little guessing game Lily?" The boy asked. Lily whimpered again so the boy took it as a yes. "The closer you are to saying my name, the higher the setting, the more far away you are the lower the setting. Got it." Lily shuddered and nodded quickly. "Good girl. Now start guessing, whats the first letter?"

"B" The setting dropped to a low vibration and Lily pouted, feeling a need for more. "

"D" Again the setting dropped lower.

"G?" The setting jumped back up to where it was to begin with and Lily moan, trying to close her held open legs.

"Alright the next letter," the boy chuckled at her attempt.

"A?" Lower setting

"E?" Lower Setting

"R!?" She cried out when the vibrations kicked up higher than before.

"Next letter baby, only two more," he purred holding her up and adding his finger to the simulation.

Lily cried out,"A-ah-A!" The setting went up higher and his finger started to press inside of her.

"Do you know my name know?" He asked, right by her ear. Lily nodded and bit her lip to keep from crying out as he turned the notch to the halfway mark. "Scream it for me." Lily bit her lip until he pushed his finger inside of her and turned the vibrator all the way up for five seconds, and by that time Lilly came, softly screaming his name.

"Grrrrraaayyyyy~~~~!"

Gray took the vibrator out of her and licked it clean, then slipped it back into his pocket. 'Skipping lunch was so worth it' he thought to himself. Then he picked her up bridal style and laid her down on the bench. He took his time cleaning her cum from her thighs and flower. Afterward, he picked her back up and took her outside. 'She must have been exhausted to pass out for that long,' he thought,' she looks like a smart girl.' He stopped and looked around until he found a girl from Lily's class.

"Hey , could you tell me where Lily lives," he said gesturing to her sleeping form.

"Uhm. I think she lives four or five blocks from here, the house near the bookstore." Gray nodded and thanked the girl before walking off in the direction of the bookstore.

'Hmm I wonder,' he thought walking a steady pace, 'maybe she's a smart bookworm of something... or maybe she's a lesbian because she's to good looking to be that innocent.' He thought for a moment before remembering that in class she wore huge rimmed glasses. He then looked onto her shirt were a broken pair of glasses hung. "Ohh...so that explains it!" He said aloud.

"E-Explains what..?" A weak voice asked. Gray stopped.

"Are you ok?" he asked, looking at her with concern.

"No I am not okay you pervert!" Lily shouted punching Gray in his face.

"Oww Damn girl what do you do, lift weights!?" He groaned rubbing his face with his elbow.

"If books are considered as weights then yes!" She growled aiming another punch.

"Whoa whoa, we're almost at your house , so unless you wanna drag me to my house, I suggest that you stop using me as a punching bag!" Gray said, hoping that she would listen and not break his nose. Lilly growled and pouted, looking away from him and trying to ignore his hard,firm chest behind her.

"Is this the house?" Gray asked stopping at a house next to the bookstore.

"Yes now put me down!" Lily yelled trying to wiggle her way to the ground.

"Ok, ok," he said gently putting her down without making her skirt go up. "Live with you parents?"

"Dead."

"Oh...any siblings?"

"Nope." By that time she was halfway up the stairs on her porch. "And no you can not come in even if I do live alone," Lily said staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"You sure? It's a pretty big house for only one person," Gray looked at the two story house that looked like it could hold a family of six and guests.

"Yes I'm sure now go away!" Lily exclaimed, growling and climbing the fest of the stairs. Gray stood outside her house until she walked in and looked the door. Then he started walking in the opposite direction memorizing the way to her house.

Lily locked the door and leaned against it. She peeked out of the window to make sure he was gone and ran upstairs to her room, locking the doors behind. 'Good thing he didn't bring me home late. Or brought me home at all.' She thought about the last time she didn't come home in time.

**Two Teens Die Tragically in a House Fire**

**One Survivor**

Lily sniffled as she blinked away the flashback headline. She shouldn't provoke IT. She looked around her room before watching the window. The light faded away faster than yesterday. IT was getting stronger. Lily quickly crawled into bed and curled up under her comforter. She knew getting under the cover wouldn't stop IT from getting to her but it still made her feel better. She closed her eyes and hoped she could fall asleep fast enough..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning..Uhm...I kinda got...violent...slightly..so yah, don't be too shocked, its not that bad...but the worst is yet to come so...NUT UP OR SHUT UP. :D giving credit to Colby the trumpet player :D (whoooo go trumpets, screw woodwinds XD in my band that is...even if I'm a flute...XD my section. SUCKS)**_

_**SORRY! Here's the story, typed and proofread by Ifleana :D (As good as a person that sucked in high school English can :D)**_

__The next morning, Lily woke up in pain with fresh bleeding wounds on her back, stomach and shoulder. She winced as she walked to the bathroom to get the medicine kit. It seemed as if **'IT'** was angry last night. Usually her body didn't feel worn out and bruised as much as it did at the moment. As she cleaned herself up, she saw a note on the sing.

_**"Think I wouldn't know huh!? Tell that boyfriend of yours to leave what's MINE alone!"**_

__Lily stares at the note. She studied how **'IT'** wrote angrily. '_What's his..._' She thought. _'I don't belong to anybody' _she growled and wrapped a bondage around her when a burning sensation from her back to her shoulder flared up. It heated up until she screamed and fell down on the floor unconscious.

Gray looked at Lily's empty desk. He knew he didn't hurt her yesterday so she should have been here. Gray suddenly stood up and grabbed his stuff walking out of the room with a neutral facade. The teacher stared with shock, then got her write up papers.

Gray made it to her house in about five minutes. He stood outside her door, wondering if he should knock. Then he felt a tremor come from the house. He gripped the stair case as the tremor stopped.

"What the hell?"

"**And to hell is where you've come"** a dark and demonic voice said, rumbling through the house. Gray's eyes got wide before narrowing.

He whispered, "Ice make, Hammer" with his right fist in the palm of his left hand. A large hammer made out of ice appeared in his hand. Gray gripped the hammer and swung at the door, breaking it. He continued walking in a small hallway until he saw a light flash off in a room upstairs. "Lily?" he asked as he started toward the room in which the light flicked off. Gray stared into the room and flicked the lights back on. Lily was lying on the floor half naked with a dark shadow over her body.

Lily, still unconscious, cried out in pain as the dark shadow pressed on her wounds. Gray stepped forward to comfort/ help her when the door slammed shut and hit Gray in his face. Gray growled and swung his hammer at the door, breaking the door into pieces. The dark shadow growled and flew towards Gray, pushing him into the wall behind him. Gray recovered quickly and looked for the shadow, but it had vanished.

Lily woke up to a broken door in front of her. She flinched and screamed, covering her face. "Lily?! Are you ok?!" She heard Gray's voice say. Lily looked up and saw Gray's face in the dust that the door had broken into.

"H-help m-me" Lily whimpered. Gray pulled the rest of the door out of the way and picked her up carefully, trying not to touch the big gaping wound across her back.

"Lily what happened?" Gray asked in a soft caring voice as he walked out of the bathroom and upstairs to the bedroom. Lily opened her eyes slightly, making sure '**It**' wasn't in her room. She stared in front of her. The wooden floor was a bit far away from her face. She wondered why she didn't see the ceiling first and tried to roll over when a "Hey. Don't do that or you'll hurt yourself." came from above her.

Lily thought for a moment before squeaking "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Gray chuckled a little.

"Well you weren't at school so I came to check on you... Good thing I did," he said laying her on her bed, with her stomach to the bed. Then he sat on the floor in her line of sight. "Where are your bandages?" Gray asked looking at her sleepy yet alert face. Lily nodded toward the dresser behind him on the side of the door. Gray got up and stood next to the first drawer.

"Not that one, the last one" Lily called out weakly. Gray nodded and knelt down to pull open the last drawer. Empty. Gray cursed under his breath before pulling off his shirt. Lily blushed as he walked over from the dresser, shirtless. His semi-toned chest caught her eye as he said something to her and waited for her 'ok'. Lily came back to earth and said ,"Wha?" Gray smirked before repeating what he said.

"I'm going to have to get more bandages from my house and..I'm not gonna leave you here and you're not decent. I'm gonna put this shirt on you and you can ride on my back to my house," he finished, looking at her with a light blush on his face.

Lily's eyes widened when he said he had to go and then narrowed at decent. "Who you callin' not decent?" She asked fiercely. "You're walking 'round my house without a shirt and you're callin' _me_ not decent?!" She growled, huffed and blushed when she saw the look on his face and realized that she was in her sleeping clothes. Meaning a bra and sleeping pants, but her bra had been cut when her back was cut.

"I see that you can see quite well without your glasses. Why do you wear them?" Gray asked, getting her pre-occupied with talking as he slipped his shirt over her body.

"N-none of your business" she said, then blushed harder as her body was gently and swiftly lifted and a shirt was slid onto her.

Gray shrugged and turned around saying "Come on, let's go before your wounds get infected."

Lily sighed and carefully pulled herself onto Gray's back. As soon as her arms were secure, Gray slowly stood up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I have an older brother that lives with me so be warned.." he said, closing the door of her house. "Please get me back here by sunset." Lily whimpered, thinking about the last headline flash.

Gray pshed. "To let you sleep in a house in that condition is an insult on my part." Lily looked at him worriedly.

"Please?" Gray looked at her expression and sighed.

"Alright but I'm staying with you. That thing isn't gonna hurt you anymore," he said fiercely. Lily blinked, almost not believing what she'd heard. She stifled a cry and buried her face into his shoulder. "Hey... You alright?" Gray asked worriedly. "It's not hurting is it?"

"No.. Just hurry up and get to your house already." Lily said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Alright." Gray said, walking gradually faster until they reached his house. Seven blocks away. Lily looked at the house in front of her. The yard was clean and the grass was cut. The walkway was lined with short bushes leading to a wooden door. The outside of the house was a manilla color and the mailbox was dark blue.

"Nice house" she whispered before realizing people were staring at her from behind her. "Hurry up and get the bandages!" She said stiffly. Gray smirked and walked into his house quietly. He motioned for Lily to stay quiet as he walked to his room, shut the door and locked it. Lily's eyes got wide at the king sized bed with black covers on it. Gray went to the bed and pulled her from his back gently. He laid her on her stomach again before going to his closet which had the first aid kit in it. When he came back, he was in his boxers and Lily blushed furiously. "Gray! Put on some clothes!"

Gray looked down and cursed. Then he pulled his jeans back on. "Sorry, I have a bad habit of stripping.. It used to be worse. I'd strip everywhere without knowing." Gray said, going to pull his shirt off of her. "H-hey wait wh-what?" Lily stuttered, blushing dark red as he pulled his shirt off her.

"Don't worry. I won't take advantage of you in your condition."

Gray smirked as she caught on. "So you would!? You perv!" She squeaked. Gray smirked again before getting the medicine out of the kit. He took a small pill out and handed it to her with some water.

"Here, so your back won't hurt you too bad. Lily looked at him warily. Gray sighed and handed her a pocketknife. "If you pass out because of the pill you can wake up and stab me." He said, sorting out the order he was going to clean her wounds. Lily narrowed her yes and took the pill without the water.

"I can take the pain without the pill" She said, looking into his eyes and seeing worry.

"You sure? I don't want you screaming. In pain that is," he winked at her and smirked again as she blushed.

"Hurry up, its getting late. I need to get home soon." she murmured, looking down into his pillow and smelling his scent all over it.

"Alright.. I don't mind you biting my pillow.. I don't need my brother thinking that I'm killing someone." he said, watching her face worriedly. He watches as Lily braced herself while he cleaned her back. He had to admit, she was strong to take that bad of a wound and not pass out for a while.

When he was done cleaning her wounds, he said "Alright, I need to wrap this bandage around your chest and back."

"How bout we call my friend to do that?"

"Why?"

"Because you ain't touching my chest, dammit!" she yelled in a hushed voice. Gray pouted and handed her his phone. Lily dialed a number she had memorized a while ago and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Who's this?" an angry male voice came from the phone.

"Gackt" Lily said in a somewhat aggravated and humorous tone.

"Gackt?!" Gray mouthed angrily. "You'll let a rock star look at your chest but not a normal guy like me?!" Gray ranted frustratedly.

"Gray. Hush. Gackt. Let me talk to Yumi, Its urgent." Lily said, returning to the phone call.

Gackt recognized the voice and said, "Oh hay Lily, Yumi!"

An angry female voice sounded in the background. Gackt calmed her down and told her it was urgent. "Lily? Who's phone are you on? Where are you? Am I supposed to be getting demands for your return?!" Yumi asked hurriedly before Lily interrupted.

"No Yumi, calm down, I just need you to come to Gray's house so you can wrap these bandages."

"Bandages?!"

"Not from Gray." Lily said before Yumi could drop the phone.

"Alright, I'll be right there. Gackt, give me your keys." And then Yumi hung up. Gray looked at Lily as she handed him his phone. Gray stared at Lily's lips before kissing her gently with a strong passion. Lily gasped and closed her eyes, letting go and relaxing into the kiss and allowing Gray to wrap her arms around his neck and lift her up to where she was sitting on his lap and he was sitting on the bed with her chest pressed against his. Lily pressed herself against him to keep the cold air from hardening her nipples.

Gray groaned and pulled away, stopping and reminding himself that she probably didn't want to get pleasured in this state. Lily opened her eyes slowly before realizing where she was and gasping, wrapping her arms around herself, hiding her chest from his view. Gray murmured "Sorry.." as he closed his eyes and handed her a blanket from his bed. Lily took the blanket and wrapped it around herself.

"D-don't...do that again." Lily said in a hushed voice. Gray nodded as he got up and sat her back onto the bed. Just as that happened, Yumi came busting through the door.

"Now when did you get these wounds?" Yumi asked, not surprised that Lily was wrapping herself in some cover. Lily's eyes saddened as she answered. "When I got up this morning at six."

Yumi tsked and told Gray "Now you, go get in your closet and don't look or I'll stab you." Then she reached into the medicine kit and pulled out some antibiotics and the full body wraps. She told Lily to turn towards the opposite of the closet and drop the cover.

"Why must you always be so blunt Yumi?!" Lily asked, embarrassed.

Yumi pfted and ignored her, getting started with cleaning her wounds again. "Soo Lily. How did you get here with no shirt on?" Lily blushed dark red.

"Well you see...I woke up and …..He was in my house and I was in pain." Lily said simply. Yumi shook her head and sighed.

"That thing is going to get enough of hurting you. Crap! Now you won't be able to wear your swimsuit I picked out for you!" Yumi shouted, pouting.

"So it _didn't_ have a back!" Lily yelled, turning around with the bandages done. Gray, who was listening in asked, "Why do you need the swimsuit?"

"For her party in a few days!" Yumi answered excitedly. Gray's eyes widened as he thought about how old he was and how old she was turning.

"How old Lily?" Gray, stepping out of the closet and thinking fast.

"17"

'_Well then_' Gray thought. She was a year younger than him. He walked up to Lily before Yumi stopped him. "Nope. I'm putting you on probation." She said, eying him warily.

"Why?.. I was just gonna give her a hug." He said, holding his hands up in surrender. Lily shrugged.

"If Yumi says no then that's that," she said fully clothed and getting ready to walk out of the door.

**BLAM.**

The door burst open and there stood a guy who looked like Gray with white hair. "Hey there ladies, tired of that **BOY **over there and want a real man? Well here he is!" Yelled the guy, blocking the doorway. Lily immediately had a frown on her face before punching the guy in the stomach since she could barely reach his face because of his height. Gray's brother fell over onto the ground and groaned, gripping his stomach.

"Ha, that's what you get Leon." Lily turned around and kicked Gray, missing her target barely and hitting his thigh, causing him to look like a deer in pain caught in headlights. Yumi laughed and helped Lily out of Gray's house and to Gackt's sports car, leaving the boys on the floor.

"Gackt let you get his sports car?!"

"I was panicking. Now we get to go to the mall and find you an new swimsuit before it gets dark!" Yumi said smiling happily.

Character info coming up in the next chapter! :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**Now's the time to give Character info!**_

_**Lily:**_

_**Birthday: June 3**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Eye Color: Light Purple**_

_**Hair Color: Dark Brown (chocolate)**_

_**Hair Length: Shoulder Length**_

_**Height: 5'5 ½**_

_**Weight: 113**_

_**Yumi:**_

_**Birthday: March 1**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Eye Color: Blue**_

_**Hair Length: Middle of Back**_

_**Height: 5'6**_

_**Weight: 120**_

_**Gackt: **_

_**Birthday: July 4**_

_**Age: 19**_

_**Eye color: Brown?**_

_**Hair Color: Changes Constantly**_

_**Hair Length: Short**_

_**Height: 5'11**_

_**Weight: 132**_

_**Gray:**_

_**Birthday: April 26**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Eye Color: Dark Blue**_

_**Hair Color: Black**_

_**Hair Length: Short**_

_**Height: 5'10 ½**_

_**Weight: 130**_

_**That's All Folks :D**_

~At The Mall~

Yumi stared intently at four different bathing suits. Lily looked out the window, watching the sun.

l l l \ l-Sun

l l l \ l

l - l l - l

l l

l - l l - l

l l l l

l l l l

"Lily! Seriously, If you want to get this done quicker pay attention!" Yumi said, frustrated. Lily jumped and looked at Yumi sheepishly. "Ok...What about the light Aqua one...like the.." Lily's thoughts wandered off to Gray in her room, shirtless. His lightly toned body coming towards her... and just as it came in reach.

"LILY! WERE YOU PLANNING ON BEING LATE?!" Yumi almost yelled. Good thing the store was almost empty. Lily jumped again and hopped up, following Yumi to the cash register where the evil, redheaded, geeky guy stood. Lily internally shivered and ducked behind Yumi before he could see her. Yumi stopped in her tracks and cursed. "Ok go run outside and jump into Gackt's car and crank it and I'll buy the stuff and make a run for it, kay? You wanna drive?" Yumi whispered.

Lily just grabbed the keys and ran out of the store. Yumi would've laughed if she didn't know that Lily was dead serious. The redhead had stalked Lily and sometimes herself since the fourth grade.

At first, he was just one to tease, but as they got older and more developed, he started getting smarter and came up with devious plans to get Lily. You would think he'd just have a crush on her but he went overboard with it, leaving notes saying "Be mine with your soul, body, and mind. 3" In red paint that looked like blood, on Valentine's Day and so to avoid any more 'admirers' like him, she put on some huge reading glasses on that made her look...like a target to be teased since that was what happened until she left school for a week.

Then the first person that made any kind of move to touch her would be slammed on their back. At some point, before that happened, the redhead had thought she was upset with everyone teasing her -upset as in sad and depressed and not pissed as she actually was- and left her a 'comforting' note saying "Don't worry, I still want you" making her stand up in the middle of class and punch him in his face. The teacher suspended her but the redhead was left with a bloody nose, and she still passed she still passed at the top of her class.

At the age of twelve -7th grade- she started working in the bookstore beside her house for a kind old women who practically taught her everything to know about books and libraries. She spent her leisure time reading the inventory and placing books in alphabetical genre. She lifted about one-hundred and twenty-three pounds of books each day, but she hadn't been working recently because of school.

She had planned on going back to work after her birthday but she was starting to go against it because she was bored. She made a little higher than minimum wage and she worked whenever and however long she wanted, long as she signed in at 10 and signed out by 6.

So today, seeing him in a woman's clothing store was a somewhat surprise. Yea he was a pervert, but since when did he work here?! Oh well, least he didn't mess with Yumi, He was just obsessed with Lily. Even when he tried, she gave him something to remember. She looked him straight in the face as if daring him to say a word to her about Lily or anything. He glanced up from his magazine -random Home Improvements one- and took her stuff, rung it up and told her the price. She paid, got her bags and walked out to an already started sports car.

She opened the door and found Lily eating cookie dough from her secret stash. "HOW'D YOU FIND IT! And STOP, That's for MY cookies!" Lily stared at her, caught red handed with a plastic spoon in her mouth. Yumi busted out laughing and took out her phone and took a picture, then grabbed her cookie dough and got in the drivers side. Lily started at the cookie dough in Yumi's hand and puppy faced.

"Yo addiction to cookie dough is gonna give you worms and make us broke." Lily pouted, hoping Yumi would let her finish this jar of cookie dough off.

~Five minutes Ride back to Lily's Trashed house~

Yumi and Lily pulled up in front of the house and saw a random guy in a muscle shirt walking out of her house, dripping with sweat with a bottle of...well not Ice water but Ice, literally frozen all the way, that somehow melted when he drunk it. Lily stared for a minute while Yumi rolled her eyes. "Lily stop drooling".

Lily jumped and looked back at Yumi, "No I'm not, I'm just getting an eyeful."

Yumi smirked, "Eyeful, mouthful, and other parts" She mumbled.

Lily blushed brightly and opened her mouth to retort that she wasn't when Gray said "Hey Lily, Hey Yumi"

Lily jumped and blushed brighter. "Gray?" She asked, turning around.

Gray smirked slyly. "Oh, so you remembered my voice huh?" Lily blushed and got out of the car, hitting him in the stomach with the door while he was off guard and making him double over.

"Come on Yumi, we better get inside before it gets dark. Yumi laughed quietly at Gray who was holding his stomach and followed Lily into the house. Before Lily got to the door, she braced herself so she wouldn't be shocked at the mess she left this morning. She opened the door and found her house looking oddly brighter. Her door had been replaced, floors re-polished, even the staircase was shining.

Lily gasped as she took in the sight. Yumi stepped up beside her and raised her eyebrow. "Someone's been working hard" Lily half heard this until Gray came up the stairs and sat on the porch.

"So much for the surprise." he said, sipping at his ice. Lily turned around.

"You did this?" she asked, shocked. "How the crap did you get into my house?" She asked before examining her perfectly fine door.

"You left it unlocked this morning..more or less."

"Crap" She mumbled, then she looked down, suddenly getting shy and feeling bad for hitting him in his stomach. "Thank you...and uh..sorry.." She said, blushing a little. Yumi slyly ignored them and went into the house quietly, observing all Gray did to clean it up. Lily looked up a little and saw Gray looking at her oddly. Then she blushed harder and held her head up, looking at him defiantly. "What?" She asked, sounding ticked.

"There's cookie dough on your chin" he said, getting up and walking to her. Lily blushed brighter and went to turn around to get the dough off when Gray stopped her and got it off with his thumb. He licked the dough off his thumb while Lily's eyes widened. "Chocolate chip?" Lily nodded before turning around again to go inside before Gray stopped her again. "Wait..Do I get a reward?" he asked, winking at her. Lily raised an eyebrow with a frown on her face.

"You're so not getting any cake." She said, turning around and walking into the house.

"Yumi!" Lily called as she went to her kitchen. "Are you spending the night?" Yumi appeared from Lily's fridge.

"Uhm..unless you want your cookie dough raided then no." Yumi said, sticking her head back into the fridge. Lily shrugged and went to her cake plate. "Fine, Leave me here with random shadow and a random guy from school" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry but Gackt doesn't like me staying with random guys." Yumi whimpered. "Plus He has a tendency to run around naked in places that we call home...And that's only for my eyes." Yumi finished, blushing a little. "Welp, look at the time. I think Gackt will be pretty upset with me since he wanted to cuddle today and I said I would so yah...See ya Lily!" Yumi, then glomped Lily, then went up to Gray and said in a voice only she and him could hear. "If you hurt her, nobody will find your body after I'm done with you." Then Yumi hopped off happily, "Y'all have fun and don't let that thing kill anybody of I WILL do that exorcism." And then she was gone.

Gray shivered internally at what Yumi said before looking over at Lily cutting her cake. Lily took her cake and went over to the window and watched and went over to the window and watched the sunset. As she nibbled on her cake, Gray went to stand beside her. He looked over at her face and saw dread cross her expression before it disappearing into a confused look. "What's tomorrow?" She asked in a shaky breath. Gray thought about it for a second before saying. "May 30" Lily stopped breathing before fainting and falling to the floor. She hit the back of her head with a loud "_Thunk!_" Gray had tried to catch her but wasn't fast enough. He held her head in his lap gently, fanning her with a towel. "Lily?! Lily?...Ice make compress" he muttered quietly before placing it on the back of her head where she hit it. He propped her up for a second as he took his phone out of his pocket and called an ambulance and then took the compress off her head for a few minutes so her head didn't get too cold.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone! Special thanks to (looks at phone) Kibalover3029 otherwise it would have taken longer but since they were so niceeeee :D I shall type the next part or two..and when I get internet..I'll post :3 Nowww on with the Suspense :D**_

The ambulance didn't arrive until thirty minutes later and by that time, Gray had called Yumi over and they moved Lily on top of the sofa. Gray was sitting beside Lily's head, stroking her face gently while Yumi sat by her feet worriedly watching Lily's face.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, I could have caught her" Gray responded in a strained voice as if he was holding back his anger. Yumi sighed and shook her head. Then the paramedics ran in and scared the hell out of both of them because of the sudden noise. Gray shot up, without dropping Lily's head and held an Ice pistol to the poor paramedic's head.

"Gray! Chill out" Yumi said, "It's just the paramedic, let him do his job!" Gray relaxed slightly and put the pistol in his back pocket were it disappeared. "She's over here!" Yumi said, before leading the paramedic to Lily. The paramedic told them to stand back as he knelt down and checked her pupils. He checked her pulse and then gently lifted the back of her head.

"Well, I don't know for sure but she might have a concussion.

Gray winced and calmed his self before asking "Does she need to go to the hospital?"

The paramedic looked at Lily and asked "How long has she been out?"

"Forty-five minutes at the most" Gray answered.

The paramedic nodded, "Just to be safe and make sure she doesn't have a concussion." Gray at this point had had it.

"Then come on already!" Gray then walked over to Lily and picked her up gently. "You riding with me Yumi?" Gray asked.

Yumi nodded. "Why not in the ambulance?"

"Because I'm not riding in that slow piece of shit." he murmured before going to the backseat of Gackt's sports-car and gently sitting Lily on one side and buckling her in. Yumi got into the backseat with her while Gray got in the drivers seat. "You might want to buckle up." He told Yumi as he cranked up the car and spun out of Lily's yard.

~Back at the House (Lily's)~

The paramedic stood on the porch, slightly in shock before he shrugged his shoulders. "If only there were more people like that to make my job easier" He said to himself before starting to go to the ambulance. A shadow appeared behind him as soon as he stepped off of the porch. The paramedic stopped and had a confused look on his face as the shadow merged with his body. Then he fell to the ground and held his head as if he had heard a cannon and then, it stopped. The paramedic stood up and flexed his muscles and rolled his shoulders back before looking up at the sky. His eyes flashed red as he looked at the moon and smiled in an unnerving way, then he proceeded in getting into the ambulance and driving to the hospital.

~At the Hospital~

Yumi and Gray were in the waiting room. Yumi watched as Gray made little ice sculptures in the palm of his hand and crushed them when he saw a flaw, or just didn't like it.

"Why don't you keep some of those?" Yumi asked, looking at a newly made lily in his palm. Gray almost crushed it before he stopped.

"Because there'd be no place to keep them all and no one would want half of them." he answered quietly. He stared at the lily wondering why her parents named her after a certain flower. Yumi watched as he held it and carefully turned it over, examining it as if the answer was hidden in one of the petals.

"Before you crush that one, can I have it?"

"M"

"Ms. Ayaka, and Mr. Fullbuster?" Yumi and Gray hopped up and went over to the doctor.

"Is she okay?" Yumi asked before the doctor could speak.

"Yes, she's fine. She'll just be bedridden for a few hours." Gray winced and went to sit down.

"Okay, thanks, what room is she in?"

"Room 401" Yumi walked off towards the room while Gray laid back into the chair, his eyes somehow getting darker. He sat the for an hour or so before getting up and slipping the lily inside of his pocket and going to Lily's room.

~In Lily's Room~

~Half an hour earlier~

Yumi walked in Lily's room and looked at Lily laying in the bed. Her hair wasn't fanned around her face, as you would have thought but instead, it was being brushed close to her face by a paramedic. "W-what are you doing? Family and close friends only." The paramedic ignored her. "Get out!" Yumi said, walking towards him and then stopping suddenly and passing out when he raised his hand leisurely as if to stop her.

The paramedic went to her body, lifted his hand and her body levitated into his reach. He felt for her pulse and sighed before letting her drop to the floor and walk off back to Lily.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lucky for y'all I just couldn't leave ya hanging like that soooo here's the next part :D Pancakes...that taste like flour...Dx Btw sorry for Gray being wayyy OOC...**_

~Back to Gray after that happened~

As Gray walked to Lily's room, he braced himself. But. What he wasn't expecting was to see Yumi tied to a chair and gagged*, her head leaning to the side unconsciously. "Y-" he started, before he recognized that paramedic from the slow ambulance. "What the hell are you doing here dumb ass?!" Gray almost yelled.

"Ah..come to rescue the damsels in distress have you?" The paramedic said in an an accented dialect that was from back in the day and a voice from the recent times. Gray frowned, confused. He head that voice before. He shrugged it off, knowing that the guy had talked to him at Lily's house.

"Get the fuck away from her." The guy laughed and waved his hand at him, as if he was joking.

"I thought I told _you_ to stay away."

Gray blinked, remembering the warning that voice had given him. Then Lily started to wake up. The man turned back to look at her when gray formed a Ice bat in his hand and swung.

A sickening '_crack_' echoed the room and the paramedic crumpled onto the floor. "Mmm!" reminded Gray that Yumi was still tied up.

Gray cut her ropes and asked "What?" when Yumi gave him an angry glare and held her hand out.

"Phone!" She said and typed in a number and held it to her face when she got it. While she was on the phone, she pointed to Lily, making Gray go and check on her.

Gray stood on the side of the bed and watched Lily. Then he thought about the random guy on the floor. '_Maybe I should shove him up under the bed?_'

"Who up under the bed?" came a quiet voice from the top of the bed.

"Lily?! What are you doing up?" Gray asked, ignoring the fact that she'd just read his mind. "I don't know..Where am I, What guy, Where's Yumi and Who are you?" she asked, looking at him confused.

"Oh crap...Yumi, you might need to come over here.." Lily sat up and looked over at Yumi and smiled innocently, reaching her hands out for her.

"Yumi!" Yumi ran over and hugged her, then she pulled away and looked at Lily.

"Lily? What was the last pet you had?" Lily looked up in thought, then squeaked.

"Charlie!" Yumi's eyes widened before almost watering as she tried to figure out how to explain to her. Charlie, her fish, died three years ago. She'd had two more fish after Charlie before she gave up.

"Lily..do you remember Poncho? Or Lucky?" Lily frowned.

"No.."

Yumi stood up and turned to Gray. "Don't be shocked, alright?" then she turned back to Lily. "Lily? I'm going to switch bodies with you, ok?" Lily giggled and nodded. Yumi touched Lily's shoulder and immediately fell, almost hitting the floor but landed on the bed instead. Gray watched, stunned. Lily's eyes glazed over in thought before touching Yumi again. "Welp, her memory should be back. Oh and no taking advantage of her for a few hours." Yumi said, sitting up and looking at Gray as Lily shook her head and looked at them.

"Uhm..What happened?" Lily asked, looking at Gray. "DID YOU HIT ME?!" halfway yelling.

"N-no, I would never!"

Then Yumi butted in and said "Lily..You fainted" Lily's eyes got wide.

"Oh..eclipse...Can I go home?" Yumi sighed and went to go get the doctor.

Gray watched as Lily leaned her head back into the pillow. "Lily?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Yea Gray?" Gray hesitated before getting up and leaning over her, kissing her forehead gently and sitting back down. His eyes were down so he couldn't see Lily's bright red face.

"I'm sorry...I should have been paying attention.

Lily took a breath before saying "It's okay...well...uhmm..." Lily blushed before thinking about what he said at the door. "Want to make it up?" Gray's eyes widened as he looked up.

"Well... I'd gladly comply but I doubt you'd like it..." Lily tilted her head, slightly confused.

"Why wouldn't I?" Gray stood up and closed the door before sitting back down beside Lily, smirking. "What did you d-" Gray leaned forward quickly, kissing her gently before she could finish. He pulled away slowly, a light blush on his face.

"That make up for it?" Lily opened her eyes that had closed and looked at him blankly, a deep blush on her face. Gray laughed nervously before kissing her cheek. "Can I keep going?" Lily's breath caught as she nodded a little. Gray smirked and started trailing small kisses to her lips. After a deep kiss that made Lily light-headed, he trailed down to her neck. She leaned her head back slightly as he licked her neck lightly, causing her to shiver. He laughed breath-ily at her reaction, his breath tickling her neck.

"G-Gray?..that tickles" She said quietly.

Gray looked up at her. "Hmm...I bet there's something I can do to make you feel nice."

"Really? What would that be?" Lily asked, looking at him curiously. Gray smirked and scooted her over, allowing him to sit side-by-side with her and moving her to sit in his lap. "G-gray, w-what are you-" Gray shushed her with a kiss once again, while adjusting her body to sit on his thighs and not on an organ that would probably bother her. He placed her arms around his neck and wrapped his own around her waist to keep her in place. Lily blushed darkly and gently licked his lips, opening her eyes to see his reaction. She immediately closed them back when she saw a smirk that she was getting used to.

"Oh my God, I'm gone for five minutes and y'all already being frisky?!" Lily and Gray jumped, Lily almost falling out of Gray's lap. Gray caught her and held her close to his chest.

"Not y'all, just me...that is, till a moment ago in which you so rudely interrupted. Yumi shook her head.

"At least have a conversation before screwing her brains out."

"W-what?!" Lily squeaked, blushing furiously and slightly backing away from Gray.

"Welp, looks like I wasn't going to get any anyway." Gray said jokingly, nuzzling Lily's cheek.

"Well, the doctor said that she can go now that she's up but she shouldn't walk for too long." Yumi said.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have fun, huh Lily?" Gray said, smirking. Yumi laughed, making Gray join in and Lily smile, blushing like crazy.

NUUUUUUUUUU MY NOTEBOOK WHERE THE ORIGINAL IS IS BENT! -dies-

Lily:...wow you can't keep anything..Haven't even had it for a month yet :D

Me:Shush you...T.T That's why...EVIL PLANS! -leaves to go brainstorming-

Lily:...crap..


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well. After this chapter, my little notebook might get eaten by my drawers. And does anybody know how aggravating it is to have so much stuff to do but be bored as crap? I get it sometimes. ~angry mark~ I guess I'll get my lazy butt up and...idk play video games or practice instrument..or something...maybe write more..Least I already know what's gonna happen~**_

_**Special thanks to: KagomeUchiha101, piplup225, and keller758675..ect numbers...(sorry) Thanks for reading! And please review next time, even if its just a happy face!**_

~In the Car~

"Gray! S-stop!" Lily cried, trying to scoot out of his arms and lap.

"Nooooo!"

"Shut up you two before I pull this car over!" Yumi yelled, re-gripping the steering wheel.

"Yes ma'am" Gray and Lily said in unison. Gray peeked at Yumi before smirking slyly and winking at Lily. Lily's eyes widened as she blushed and shook her head. Gray smiled and took his hand, made a small block of ice and crushed it, to a fine powder. Then he blew it in Lily's face, taking care only to daze her.

He succeeded in making her flinch, using her lack of vision against her, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Lily froze and blushed deeply, the kiss making her internally melt.

"Lily?" Gray asked quietly, his breath tickling her lips.

"Huh?" She answered breathlessly.

" 'Think we need yo wait a few minutes..where there won't be any interruptions..." Lily's eyes widened.

"G-Gray!" She exclaimed in a hushed whisper. Then the car hit a bump hard and made Lily squeak and Yumi curse under her breath. Gray, dazed, didn't realize what Lily was about to do until she did it.

She captured his lips in a sweet kiss, almost as deep as the ones he gave her. She pressed herself into his arms for a brief moment before pulling away, winking at him as she hopped out of the car. Gray watched her, stunned.

"Who are you and what have you done to my Lily?!"

"Your Lily? Hold up now, what happened in the backseat?" Yumi exclaimed, looking at them both. Lily giggled nervously.

"Nothin'...Think Gackt's up?"

"Hopefully he's not up...he usually enjoys himself at this time of night..." Yumi said, slightly blushing as she remembered an incident when she walked in on him.

Gray had gotten out of the car and checked the tires and bumpers. "Well, the car's fine, thank god. You must have thought we were in a truck?!" Gray asked, exasperatedly. Yumi shook her head.

"Sadly, my truck's at home in which I am about to go. Be good and if you're going to screw, then at least get a condom." She said as she hugged Lily and got back into the car.

"Baii!" Lily waved, laughing as Gray waved too, his face flushed and confused. Lily walked to her door and called to Gray. "I'll leave you out in the cold~"

Gray smirked. "Babe, I am the cold." he said as he followed her into her house. Lily turned about and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"How well do you think you'd last in my freezer?"

"I was raised in the cold. What do you think?" he asked, adding slight sarcasm. Lily rolled her eyes and went straight to the kitchen. She headed to the cake plate while Gray leaned on the door frame, watching her. He thought for a second before going to Lily's refrigerator. He immediately found what he was looking for and grinned. 'Now to wait' he thought as Lily got a piece of cake and headed to her living room. Gray followed...

Lily found herself staring at the tv, but not seeing anything on it. Her thoughts kept wandering to the guy beside her. Gray sat close, but not invading her personal space. She had thought that he'd be all over her, but he wasn't. She was halfway glad. He seemed so interested all the other times they were alone. Now that nobody was coming, why wasn't he trying?

'Do I have something on my face? My hair messed up?' She wondered, but just as she finished wondering, Gray's hand slid towards hers. He acted as if he hadn't noticed and left it there. Lily thought for a moment. 'Should I?..Never know unless I try..' She thought before sliding her hand closer to his. Gray smiled without looking at her and held her hand, his finger stroking hers every so often. Lily stared at the tv until her eyelids drooped and the next thing she knew, she had her head on his shoulder and his arm around her, the hands that were being held had switched. They stayed in that position until Gray was sure she had fallen asleep then he moved her upstairs. He placed her in her bed, pulled the covers up to her chest so she would stay warm, and kissed her forehead and cheek. "Night Lily" He said softly before going down stairs and sleeping on the couch.

_~Two Hours Later~_

Gray woke up and looked at his watch. He hopped up and headed straight for the fridge where he took out some whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and a few ice cubes. Then he headed upstairs as quietly as he could. He found Lily lying on her back where he had left her with her head tilted to the side. He went beside her bed and set the items down on the floor. As he slowly pulled back her covers, she let out a soft breath. Gray grinned a little as he unbuttoned her jeans and slowly pulled them off. Lily didn't move until Gray's fingers grazed her skin near her neck.

"Nynn...Gray..." She mumbled as she rolled over. Gray froze and waited for her to move again. She didn't. Gray quickly pulled off her shirt and immediately blushed. 'She must have gotten up while I was sleep.' he thought, because she had taken her bra off. Halfway, that is. Her bra was stuck above her chest with her arms still in the straps.

"Heh..wow Lily..." He whispered quietly. Lily had gotten into a deep sleep so she didn't wake up anymore while he removed te rest of her bra. He left her panties on, thinking it might be too much at first, and went tot the items on the floor. He smirked and took the chocolate syrup. First he started on her thighs and worked his way up, drizzling it over both her thighs, pantie line, her stomach and on and between her breasts. Then he took the whipped cream and placed it on random parts on her body. When he was done, he sat back on his feet and looked at her. Lily's head was tilted to the side, shirtless, bra-less, and pants-less with chocolate syrup and whipped cream on her thighs, stomach, and breasts. Gray licked his lips before kissing her lips gently. Then he started placing small kisses down her neck, slowly sucking her skin to make a small sensitive hickey. Lily halfway whimpered,but stayed asleep as he moved down to her collar bone and placed a small hickey there. As he reached the chocolate drizzled on the top of her chest, he started licking the chocolate and tracing the lines, following the chocolate around her breast.

"A-a-h, S-st...Teasing" Lily's sleep talk voice said as Gray licked around her chest another time. He looked up towards her and smirked, placing his lips over her nipple and sucking lightly. Lily whimpered, partially waking up and lifted her hands to his hair where her fingers trailed through as he continued.

"Mm..." Gray moaned, sending vibrations through Lily's chest.

"A-ah..Gray..." Lily gasped softly, gripping his hair as he gently nibbled on her nipple, sending shocks through Lily's body. Gray continued to ravish her breasts until the chocolate and whipped cream was completely off of her. No sticky residue was left behind. He then started down the middle of her chest to her belly, rubbing his hands up and down her sides. She shivered under his fingers touch and was breathing slightly heavier than she was earlier. As her body shivered occasionally, Gray lifted his head and viewed what he had done.

Her stomach was almost completely cleaned and her hips had been grazed, . Her chest was slightly reddened and her nipples were perked. Small red marks were on her neck and chest, and when she shivered, the redness became more pronounced. Then he remembered where the whipped cream had dropped on her hip and made her moan gently. Gray licked over the spot before sucking on it gently. Lily immediately responded in a soft unbounded moan. Gray looked up at her curiously. He licked the spot and she immediately shivered.

'Her sweet spot! Yes!' Gray thought as he gently sucked on it and her her delicious moans. Gray reached his hand into his back pocket and felt around. 'Where is it?!' He wondered, starting to get panicked before he felt the foil in the farthest part of his pocket. He kissed the spot before moving down to her pantie line. He looked at the chocolate before starting on the side and slowly sliding his tongue across to the other side. Her panties tempted him. He looked at the part of her panties that let to her flower and saw a dark spot where her entrance would be. Slowly he traced the line down into her thighs, following her panties with his tongue.

Lily cried out, tensing up slightly and waking up, panting. She looked down at Gray and squeaked, then moaned when he traced the other-side. 'This has to be a dream' She thought. 'There's no way Gray could be in the middle of this now.' Gray looked up at her, as if he heard. He didn't say anything, but instead, licked the dark wet spot on her panties. "Ah! G-Gray!" She squeaked as she felt herself get 'excited'.

Gray smirked and kept licking, making Lily throw her head back and moan. "Grayy~.." She moaned softly. When he licked slowly, she squealed softly and closed her legs. Gray smiled and then started licking the chocolate off her thigh.

Lily shivered again and intertwined her fingers into his hair. Gray groaned and started tugging on her panties. Lily squeaked and looked down at him. "Gray?" She asked, her voice shaking. Gray looked up at her. His eyes had darkened with lust and his face was slightly flushed. He didn't say anything but Lily had his attention so she continued.

"D-do..you want me?" She asked tentatively. Gray nodded. "Want me how?..think it, tell me, either you choose." She said, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. Gray's thoughts were jumbled for a moment before finding the simplest way to say it.

"To love and to care for." He said, watching her reaction. Not once were his thoughts about devouring her as in cannibalism, like someone possessed by **IT.** Lily sighed a breath of relief and smiled.

"I love you," She said, pulling Gray up on top of her to hug him. Gray smiled and kissed her forehead gently. Lily blushed lightly and nuzzled his chest. Then, all of a sudden, Gray was thrown across the room, into the wall.

"GRAY!" Lily cried, standing up and wrapping her sheet around herself. A dark shadow formed in front of her. "You bastard. Leave him Out of This!" She yelled focusing on the shadow. The shadow flinched before getting out a leather whip. Lily ran across the room and got a tennis racket from the corner of her room. The shadow expanded before charging at Lily and Gray.

_**Thanks for reading and sticking with me for so long! :3 I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I've barely been writing...State tests next week and projects and crap. Ya'll know how it is. So I hope you enjoyed, I already had majority of the rest of the chapter planned out so I should update soon if I'm not lazy..**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alright guys. Since waiting for this job call thing and waiting for PEOPLE I shall make sure yall won't wait on me any longer! I shall hop to it..(Much to -insert bff's name here-'s enjoyment.) Sooo instead of her reading my crappy handwriting she's gunna R&R on here..GOT THAT VI? :D Btw I don't like chapter six...The ending that is..and the beginning of this. I feel like I failed entirely at it both...Sucks that I have to make something else like that... Anybody got any guidelines for fighting? I barely pay attention to fighting and now I'm paying for it...NOW READ MY MINIONS :D (got that idea from this author that I'm lovin!)**_

_**Omg Just freaked out on trying to figure out where I left off. My slow self -.-"**_

Lily braced herself and swung her tennis racket at it. A ball of light had formed in the net and flew towards the shadow. The shadow dodged it by leaning to the side but flinched as it passed it.

"Get out!" Lily yelled, then she ran to her closet and took out a knife from the side compartment. The shadow had moved to hover over Gray. Lily growled and turned into a yellow and gray tabby with a knife in its mouth. She pounced at the shadow and landed on his sleeve. The shadow grabbed her by the scruff, flinching again but this time, from the knife that had black mist dripping from it. The shadow pulled his hand back and back handed Lily the kitten, knocking her out.

~Sometime Later~

Gray woke up to a dull pain in the back of his head. "What the fuck?" he mumbled quietly, looking at Lily's room. "Lily?"

He stood up and walked through her house. "Lily?!" he called out for the umpteeneth time. He pulled out his cell phone and called Yumi. It was four a.m. . No answer, so he left a voice mail. He scrolled through his contacts and found his best friend and group member's name.

It rang three times before a sleepy, "Hello? Gray- what's up?"

"Lucy? I lost her." Gray said, panic lacing his voice.

"What?! I thought you said you were going to watch her!"

"I was! He came and knocked me out, what am I supposed to do when I'm unconscious!" Gray said angrily.

"That's why you should have sent me instead of that idiot!" yelled a not so random voice in the background.

"Shut up Natsu! Nobody asked you!" Lucy yelled, turning away form the phone. Gray laughed loudly, making sure Natsu heard.

"Natsu. Natsu! If you burn my phone!" Lucy yelled threateningly. Gray grinned.

"I'll talk to you later Lucy. I'm going to go find her."

"Where are you going to be?"

"Here." Gray hung up. He knew she knew exactly what he meant by 'Here'. Gray looked around the room for any sign of struggle by the window or door way, and found nothing. "Dammit..." he muttered quietly. He paused for a few moments before finding a stray tuff of yellow fur. Gray's eyes widened. '_A cat?_' he thought. "Ice make dog" A medium sized dog sprung out of his palm in a flash of blue and landed on the floor, looking around.

After Gray and the dog searched the house, they ended up back in Lily's room. Gray huffed in aggravation and flopped down onto Lily's bed, throwing his hand over his stomach. The ice sculptured dog laid down beside the bed, whimpering quietly. After a few moments, a random piece of paper flew onto Gray's face, waking him flinch. He picked up the paper and held it above his face.

The note read:

Dear Gray,

I kinda figured that **IT** would pull something like this. I'm probably in its attic screaming my head off. Its here, So come and get me! Please and thank you.

With love, Lily

It had a small precise map on the bottom of the picture with a smiley face with it. Gray got up and got his bag from a hiding spot he found when he was cleaning her house and took off to where the paper said.

~To Lily~

Lily woke up with blurry vision. She could tell that she was in a dark room, but she couldn't tell anything else until she blinked. An attic. The windows were covered up but she could still tell that it was day time. 'It never gets old' she thought, rolling her eyes. She went to get up from the hobo bed she was on and found that she couldn't. '_That bastard!_' she thought, struggling with her hands that seemed to be tied with rope. She looked down toward her feet to see what was on them and found what looked like a thick rough piece of rope. She groaned and fell back over onto the bed and sighed, wondering what she was going to do about this situation.

~Back to Gray~

Gray arrived at the house the note told him and looked at it. It looked like an old prep school that turned into a house. '_How in the hell am I going to get in there?! And how am I going to find her?!_' Gray thought as he got out of the car. He thought about hiding it but then just forgot about it and walked off towards the house. He started walking to the far left of the mansion and tried to find a chip in its armor somewhere.

After a few minutes, he found a place in the fence that was covered with trees. He looked up and tried to estimate the height of the tree. "Ice make ladder" A tall extended almost taller than the trees. Its transparent ice hid it in the trees as he climbed up and over. As he dropped to the ground, he paused and looked around to see if anyone saw him. When the coast seemed clear, he started running toward the house and ducking behind bushes.

He made it to the house without being seen and when he got to the door, he froze the lock and then punched it, breaking the lock. He tried to catch the falling ice but one small piece dropped, making him freeze and listen for people. He stayed in that position until he was sure that no one was coming. As soon as he stepped in the door way, an invisible net caught him and held him in the air. The trap he fell in triggered an alarm that rang through the house. Gray cursed as he said "Ice make dagger". A sharp dagger made of ice appeared in his hand and he started to cut his way out of the net. When the net was cut enough, he dropped down to the floor and looked around at the three directions he could go. There were two hallways going opposite directions and a flight of stairs. '_Maybe they did her like Lucy and took her somewhere high_' he thought as he ran up the flight of stairs.

When he got to the top of the stairs, he turned to the right and paused to listen. He heard slow walking coming from the opposite side of he was facing. He jogged down the hall as quietly as he could. When he stopped at corners, he listened before turning, making sure he wasn't seen. After a few minutes of twists and turns, along with a few close encounters that involved him hiding behind a statue, he made it to a door that had a random piece of paper on it saying, "Lily is in here" There was another door right beside that door. There was nothing on that door.

Gray thought for a moment before picking the door that said "Lily's in here" thinking '_Maybe they're trying to trick me._' As soon as he walked into the door, a pink smoke engulfed him. When he tried to breathe, he inhaled a good bit. He coughed as his vision started blurring and then, everything went dark.

_**Trying to get a beta...Got kinda bored. I typed this up fast, another one should probably be up tomorrow maybe unless I decide to wait for a reply on the second person I've tried...Sorry if its too short. I'm trying not to slack! T.T**_

_**Lily: Your not slacking. Your just being lazy..**_

_**Me: Aww Thanks :3**_

_**Lily: Now can I have cookie dough?**_

_**Me: No...I ate it all :D**_

_**Lily: . . . )': **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well! Here's the next chapter Ima type up this week. I hope your happy I got up Vi. Sooooo I know I must be patient.. but I have to be patient for too many things lately so its making me impatient. The beta has yet to reply so I'm sorry for any grammar/misspellings/repeats. Again I say I'm typing fast and I know its still my fault and all but yea just read XD you know what I'm saying. ALSO. For KagomeUchiha101. I need to explain some things. I'm going to do it this way. IF you need anything explained, please put it in your next review..no review..no explanation for you. Now on with the story...**_

_**By the way, I know I'm leaving things out, but it will all make sense in due time..If it doesn't...Please review and tell me what you need explained.**_

~Lily~

Lily tried getting up for the twelfth time. After falling on the bed again, she let out a tired cry and rolled over on her side, facing the door on the far side of the room with her back against the wall behind her. She sighed and thought '_You have to take all day, don't you Gray?_' All of a sudden, there was a banging on the door. Lily jumped and shut her eyes slightly, making sure she looked like she was sleeping when she looked through her eyelashes. The door knob was broken off the door and someone tall, with pale skin walked into her room. He wore a pair of black cargo pants. They looked like a type of pants that...

Lily's eyes shot open as she looked up at Gray. He had no shirt on with his black cargos. "Gray?" Lily asked. She was half expecting him to call her name, run over to her and hold her. Gray stared at her blankly before sitting down on the bed next to her. He finally held his arms out for her and Lily looked at him warily before showing him her hands. He looked at the thick rope coiled around her wrists before taking her in his arms. He didn't notice the red rash the rope had given her from her escape attempts. Lily pulled away from him and looked at him pleadingly. "Untie me, please?! And let's get out of here." She looked at him worriedly before he reached in his pocket and took out his pocket knife. A wave of relief washed over her as Gray cut the rope that tied her ankles together.

"Thanks..." She looked back up at him and noticed that his eyes were darker than usual. "Gray are you alright?" Lily asked, holding out her hands so he could cut those too. Gray watched her for a moment before grabbing her hands and pulling her towards himself roughly. Lily squeaked a bit, her fear overpowering her pain. "G-Gray stop." She said, trying to scoot back and pull away from him. He gripped her wrist tighter, making her wince in pain. "Gray stop!" She almost shouted, trying to yank her hands away and hurting herself in the process. Gray suddenly pushed her over and pinned her hands up above her head.

Lily stopped struggling for a moment, staring at him. All the fear and worriedness in her purple eyes was replaced with a hardened look. Gray didn't notice this (or chose to ignore it) as he pushed his knee in between her legs. Lily immediately kick/kneed him in his goods and started to struggle full force, adrenaline aiding her.

Gray had buckled over from the cheap shot and groaned as he pinned her down again. Lily had started kicking and had successfully kicked him in the stomach. Gray growled as he gripped her wrists tighter, making her wince again. She started kicking harder as his other hand reached down to pull at her panties.

"GRAY STOP!" She screamed as he continued pulling them down until they were at her knees. She struggled using her arms now as tears began to form in her eyes. "GRAY STOP IT!" She shrieked. When he reached for his pants, he froze. Realization crossed his face and as soon as he loosened his grip on her, Lily punched him in the face and shoved him off of her. She pulled up her panties and so she could run but then she turned around to look for the knife that fell on the floor. As Gray recovered from her escape, she cut the rope on her wrists, grazing herself slightly. She stood by the door, shaking while she watched him.

Gray looked up and saw her there. He made a move to get up. "Don't you dare." She said, her voice was quiet but steady. Gray froze and looked back up at her.

"Lily?" The said person jumped and backed up till her back was on the wall. Gray tried to get up again.

"Stop! Don't move or I WILL cut you." She said, her eyes proving that she wasn't using empty threats.

"What, Lily, what's wrong?" Gray asked. Genuinely confused. Lily gave him a look that could kill and took a quick breath.

"You know exactly what's wrong. Now shut up." Lily kept her voice as calm as she could and walked to the other wall that had curtains hanging. Not once did she take her eyes off of him. She pulled the curtains down and glared at him. "Turn around and put your hands together and put them in the air, but not so high as to I have to struggle to reach you or I'll cut something off."

Gray turned around and did what he was told, making sure she could reach his hands without struggle. She put the knife in her mouth and started to wrap the curtain around his wrists and tied them together as tight as she could. She told him to turn around and while he did so said, "Now we're about to get out of here. Don't touch me. Don't come within two feet of me. Do Not. Get us caught." She said, her voice starting to waver slightly.

Lily began to get dizzy and held her head a bit when a drop of blood dropped onto her face. Her eyes widened as she looked at her wrist. The cut on her wrist wasn't grazed, it was cut. And dripping.

'_Shit_' She thought and she pulled Gray towards the door. "Come on. Don't walk too slow either." Gray followed obediently, his face showed only worry. He doubted that she'd let him help her with the way she was acting now. Lily opened the door quietly and looked back and forth down the hall. She found the coast clear and pulled Gray behind her as she started walking down the hall. She searched for windows so she could make a quick escape through the window. When she didn't find one when she started to stumble, she searched for stairs. They didn't come across anyone so far so they began to jog instead of sneak.

Gray started to get really worried about Lily. He saw her stumble multiple times and then lean against a wall. When he tried to ask if he could help she tensed up and immediately told him no and pulled him along. He followed her more, occasionally glancing at the ground where a trail of blood that Lily was making was forming. He tried again.

"Lily..please?"

"No. Shut up and come on." She said, tugging at Gray who had stopped.

"What did I do?"

Lily was silent for a moment before she pulled on the curtain more, walking away from the question.

_  
_**I'm sorry I'm slacking but two new chapters are up! :D There ya go Vi, a whole...Paragraph I think. I still have to write it down in my notebook..WELL. AGAIN. Don't forget to tell me what to explain and I'll type it up in the next chapter. I still don't have a beta.. so ...Meh...Now back to listening to Taylor Swift's 22 :D I like pop music not country now leave me be :D (~I'm feelin twenty-twooo~)**_


End file.
